


Keep it Down

by BardChild



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardChild/pseuds/BardChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Naughty smut with Katara and Aang (Post war over age)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Down

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

Keep it down

 

 

The drums bang out a wild tune as I pulled Katara away from the crowd. Her smile soft as the music seemed to be an aphrodisiac for both of us. The crowd danced to the spiral beat of the drums and the dulcimer. It was celebration for the new Air Temple Island; it took me years to build it to make it a home for all the acolytes and for us. Especially for us.

“Aang where are you taking me, shouldn’t we go back to the party?” She asks in giggles as I led her upstairs over the main hall where the part was. The balcony was the perfect spot, I could still hear the captivating music and the alcohol was making short work of my inhibitions. She started kissing my neck, knowing exactly what I was up to, she didn’t seem to disagree. “We’re going to get in trouble if Sokka or dad catches us.” She said with an illicit whisper, I knew that. I looked from the entrance of the stairs to a corner where pillar blocked the view from the entrance of the stairwell. A smile bloomed on my lips as he made motion for her to keep quiet. This might be fun, if not a bit naughty.

We have been courting for several years, being patient with each other. Simple kisses, cuddling under full moons, and some nights with her holding me as I stave off the nightmares, I was almost nineteen, a man now. It was clear that there were some obligations I had to fulfill, like getting married, but both of us were not ready. It didn’t stop us however, from exploring each other further. I kissed her cheek as I heard the buzz of earthy drums encouraging both of us. She found my sash and began untying it with deft fingers. Lips found hers and we kissed in heavy passion. Her breath quick as she broke away to shower kisses down my throat and shoulder.

“Aang how far shou-“ I cut her off with motion to keep our voices down.

“We can go as far as you’re ready, I’ve always wanted to try this.” It gave me a thrill to do this so out in the open. I have kept many things from my friends about my people, things I knew about us that were not necessary appropriate to recant. Such as the open display of sex among the vivacious temple festivals. I never personally saw these encounters but I was aware of them. This experience was one I was eager to try. As was Katara as he lips found mine again her gasping breaths music to me. I found her buttons to her top as I unhook them quickly, kissing fervently letting her fingers work under the robes I wore. Thank goodness it was summer, less clothing strip off. She giggles softly when I pulled her down in my lap, out of view of the stairwell. Her breath against my skin, soft pleasurable groans as let my hands massage her round breasts; she tries to keep her voice down knowing her father and her brother were right below her. The music slow into a languid beat, I could hear the gamelans chime with loving resonance. She let her hands wander up my robe, I could feel the tips grazing carefully at my muscles her lips at my neck as she presses her body against mine, grinding with hunger. Looked carefully passed my shoulder to the balcony the crowd below was starting to disperse, we might not have enough time I worry. She sees my concern, blue eyes bright. She assures me with honey sweet kisses as she her hands slowly drift down to my hips and then under my trousers, she wastes no time getting out what she wants. Gods it was maddening, cheeks hot with pleasure she lifts up and takes off her panties slides them down her legs. Oh spirits we were actually going to do this. I was getting cold feet for a moment; Kartara looked me in the eyes as she let her slick fingers graze against my shaft her breath on skin again. So beautifully sweet.   
“Do you want to stop?” She asks as let my hands explore her body. Feeling the warm firmness of her curves and the slick wet down below.

“No…no. I want this…I want you.” I probed her softly hearing her gasp she grinds against me, she is hot and wet and gods I want this badly. The music picked up again, a thrumming beat perfect for what we’re going to do. She wasted no time straddling me, slowly enveloping me. I held onto her, eyes closes as she slowly rocked down; I massaged her thighs under her gown. She gasped softly, her breath ragged as she slowly bounced to the beat of the drums below. It was getting too much and I could tell this was exhausting work for her. I was going to lose it, waves and waves of pleasure build on an ocean of pressure. She gasped in my ear moaning softly as the music build close to its climax and to hours. I dipped my hand under her gown feeling that nub that made her groan again in my ears. She shivered and squirmed as I stroked her need. She bounced again before I feel her clench sweetly her mouth held open in a silent scream. She slowed down arms around my neck as she slowly dismounts. For a moment she shivers in quiet satisfaction as she noticed that I am still hard. She doesn’t hesitate to wrap her warms hands around me and pump quickly as another quick tempo beat fills the air. We said nothing as she places warm kisses on my neck, on my face and lips. She tenderly looks into my eyes, letting the music fill the gaps as he we share this moment together, this breath in time away from the constant throb of people, of work and reparations. We for once we can be teenagers and something horny and stupid.

Gasping I warn her that I was coming; she did the thing I didn’t expect her to do. Without a moment’s notice she devours me, lapping me down quickly as I found that single space in time. Every never shuttered and sparked as she groaned around me. I heard footsteps. So did she, with that she swallowed and pulled her head up. I much to my horror I heard Hakoda.

“I thought I saw them go up here?”

“Nah they are probably downstairs enjoying the party.” Was Iroh’s reply, Hakoda sighed and turned around.

“Right, I must have heard things, but I swore I heard someone shout up here.” He thunders downstairs, Iroh remains for a moment I could feel his gaze as he said.  
“I suggest you should practice being a tad less loud dear Avatar.” With a bit of laugh he leaves us. We looked at each other Katara’s eyes into mine. Then once the cost was clear we got dressed and walked down the other passage, Kartara looked at me and laughed.

“Thank gods that was Iroh and not Toph, we will never hear the end of it.”


End file.
